Your Woman
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: Could she ever be his woman? Especially when she was competing against herself? Kagome gives up, and Inuyasha loses hope. A letter is written and read...what were the results? KagxInu - Part 2 Up, Story Complete -
1. Your Woman

Disclaimer: If I did own Inuyasha, I would not be writing about him all admiringly now would I? (Neither do I own White Town's "Your Woman") Though I did make changes to it all by myself!

AN: Yay! Another procrastinating Inuyasha fic! This one is full of angst, though I'm all old fashioned and I'd prefer to think that they will eventually end up together, this is a sad, non-fluffy, what-if fic. It almost reminds me of my first fic . . . (Those of you that read it . . . well you know how THAT ended up . . .) No flames!

Your Woman

Prologue

_Just tell me what you've got to say to me,  
I've been waiting for so long to hear the truth,  
It comes as no surprise at all you see  
_

It seemed so long ago that she had fallen down the well. Innumerable ages past that they had started hunting the jewel shards. Years ago that she had met Shippou, Miroku, Sango . . . and Inuyasha. And now she was leaving them. It was almost ironic; she had stayed so long, waiting for him. Now, she had realized that he would never truly forget about Kikyou. In the end she was leaving . . . for him. Looking around wistfully she closed her eyes and held her breath . . . she jumped off the edge of the well . . . leaving the completed Shikon, and a shakily written letter . . . behind.

_So cut the crap and tell me that we're through.  
Now I know your heart, I know your mind,  
You don't even know you're being unkind_

Inuyasha stared into the cool emotionless eyes of the woman that he had once loved. Now he was about to let her go. . .

"Inuyasha . . ."

"Kikyou . . . we've defeated Naraku. You can move on in peace."

"Not without you, my love."

" . . . Kikyou . . . I can't . . . I can't go with you."

"It is her. . . my reincarnation isn't it?"

"I'm in love with her . . ."

"No. . . I won't let you!"

Kikyou lunged at Inuyasha but was stopped by the feeling of pain in her stomach. She looked down to see the Tetsuaiga had been lunged into her stomach. Tears were falling down Inuyasha's face onto the blade, sliding into her, and she felt herself drift away.

"Goodbye Kikyou . . ."

"Goodbye Inuyasha"

_So much for all your tough boy hanyou ways,  
Just use me up and then you walk away,  
Boy you can't play me that way.  
_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!"

"She left when she saw you follow after Kikyou!"

"Yeah dog-boy! Like a stray puppy and you just left Kagome here! Now she'll never come back!"

"Never . . . come back?"

"I'm afraid that Kagome left behind the jewel. . . and this letter for you Inuyasha."

_Well I guess what you say is true,  
I could never be the right kind of girl for you,  
I could never be your woman.  
_

Sango, Shippou and Miroku walked away from the hanyou, who seemed to have gained a thousand years of pain and age and wisdom in just a few short seconds. Numbly he tucked the jewel away in his hakama, and glanced down towards the letter.

- Dear Inuyasha . . . -

_When I saw my best friend yesterday,  
She said she never liked you from the start,  
Well me, I wish that I could claim the same  
_

"Hey Kagome!"

"Oh. . . Eri. . . hi . . ."

"Glad you got over your cerebral palsy. . . I didn't know they could cure that."

"Er . . . I was lucky."

"So . . . how's your mystery boyfriend?"

Kagome stopped in mid stride and ran off, her tears in the air behind her. Eri didn't know what she had done to make Kagome cry so hard . . .

_But you always knew you held my heart.  
And you're such a charming handsome man,  
Now I think I finally understand_

- Dear Inuyasha,

By the time you read this letter I'll be gone. I know you still love Kikyou, I know that she's your first love, your one love, your true love. I still cannot help the way that I feel about you, but I know that you would never want someone like me for your . . . mate.

_Is it in your genes? I don't know,  
But I'll soon find out, that's for sure,  
Why did you play me this way?._

Mrs. Higurashi watched, heartbroken as Kagome ran upstairs, to her room. She hadn't even bothered to take her outdoor shoes off. Quickly blocking the way as both Souta and Jiji (Kagome's gramps) tried to run after her, she gave them both a warning look.

"There's nothing that will help her more than a good cry . . . that's what she needs now."

"But mom . . ."

"Souta . . . please leave her . . . there's nothing we can do."

_Well I guess what you say is true,  
I could never be the right kind of girl for you,  
I could never be your woman_

- Dear Inuyasha,

By the time you read this letter I'll be gone. I know you still love Kikyou, I know that she's your first love, your one love, your true love. I still cant help the way that I feel about you, but I know that you would never want someone like me for your . . . mate. You can use the jewel now. . . you can become a full demon. . . that's what you wanted the most right? I'm so glad that I can give it to you. . . because the truth is . . . -

_Well I guess what they say is true,  
I could never spend my life with a man like you,  
I could never be your woman_

Kagome sobbed into her pillow, whispering the name "Inuyasha' over and over to the dark solace of her room. Of course . . .

She didn't notice the pair of golden eyes watching her from the branches of the Goshin Boku.

- Dear Inuyasha,

By the time you read this letter I'll be gone. I know you still love Kikyou, I know that she's your first love, your one love, your true love. I still cant help the way that I feel about you, but I know that you would never want someone like me for your . . . mate. You can use the jewel now. . . you can become a full demon. . . that's what you wanted the most right? I'm so glad that I can give it to you. . . because the truth is . . .

I'm love with you. . .

Goodbye,

~Kagome~ -

AN: Review :)

On a side note:

The Shikon jewel being on both ends is what allowed the well to work, with all of it on one side, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to go through it.


	2. Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my insanity

AN: I realize it's about…five years late but a late update is better than no update!

Your Woman

Part 2

Time

Time.

It was a hilarious thing to him now, the mere concept of it causing him to chuckle. Still, it was time that was his worst enemy. Time that had torn away the woman that he knew he loved, the friends they had made together. Time had even aged the kitsune that he had come to know as "son". And now, in a twist of fate, it was time that he celebrated. Because his time of waiting, and longing, of pain and sorrow was up. Today would be the day that he presented himself to her, the day he got on his knees and begged for her touch, begged for her.

In his mind he held images of her, as a baby, a toddler, a child, and the Kagome that he had met years ago. He had seen her go through the ups and downs of the beginning of their relationship. Watched the younger version of himself drag her down the well and her taking it well despite the exams and hard day of school she had had. He had watched her run out of the well-house on that night when his world crumbled apart. And all of him had ached to hold her in his arms and whisper his apologies to her. But he knew that he wasn't ready yet, and that she wasn't either.

So he gave her time. Time to grieve him and time to move on. He gave her time to settle back into a real life. It took all the strength he never knew he had to keep away for so long. He watched time and time again as cried herself to sleep.

It was time that allowed her to go to college, to move away. It was time that sucked away his courage as he stalled, thinking he needed more time.

Yes, time had been his worst enemy then. Watching her be courted and court back. He feared time would bring her children and love. He had hazard nightmares about time ripping them apart again. He couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough.

She'd settled in normally enough. She had a 9-5 job at an office with all of her friends. With a little luck and indirect persuasion she'd gone to work for the industrial giant that his older half-brother had founded. If nothing else the job let him keep tabs on her.

As Kagome sat in the break-room during her lunch hour she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. It was that same feeling she'd had so long ago whenever Inuyasha was glaring at her back. Shuddering nervously she stepped outside and just barely caught a glimpse of silver-hair turning the corner. Dismissing it as wishful thinking she went about the rest of her day.

She'd been invited for drinks after work but for some reason she didn't feel up to it. There was only one thing she wanted to do. Instead of making her way to the studio-apartment she rented she headed to her childhood home. It was up to her mother and brother to guard the shrine after grandpa had died. Kagome just didn't have the heart for it. Not anymore. In fact she hadn't been there in months but she felt an overwhelming sense of peace as she stepped into the shack that contained the bone-eater's well.

Closing her eyes she lovingly traced the stone rim of the opening. It always brought back memories of her friends and of _him_. The feelings that she'd told herself were gone all suddenly came back to her and she choked back a small sob. "Inuyasha."

No. She would never have been his woman. She'd tried and he'd rejected her. It was over. He was gone. She wanted so desperately to believe that he had lived a happy life with Kikyou. She didn't want to want him, but she did. She wanted him to want her too.

He'd meant to surprise her at her apartment. As soon as she headed in the opposite direction he'd known where she was going but was too afraid to beat her there. Instead he walked into the shack as she murmured his name. It gave him hope. Maybe time hadn't diminished her love after all.

Fearfully he reached for her, turning her around to face him. There was nothing he could say out loud that wasn't being screamed from his eyes. She didn't gasp, to most it would have seemed as if she didn't react at all. It'd gone past that. They were both past the heated emotional exchanges of yester-year. Without words everything was said. In the time-span of a few seconds all was forgiven.

Smiling, she took his hand and walked out of the shack with him. That night they left the past behind and walked into the future: together.

AN: 8D Happy ending! Yay! Now review!


End file.
